Dearest Fuji I Miss You
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: (sequel to Deareat Tezuka I Love You) it's Tezuka's reply to Fuji. Think that has already explained...


Title: Dearest Fuji… I Miss You

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: G

Pairing: TezuFuji… (yups, we're back with them…)

Disclaimers: yeah… we don't own them, no matter how many times we spent for praying (and swearing)…

Warning: rambling… and Tezuka's a little bit… no, VERY OOC here…

(A/N : you want sequel... you get it! Ok, thanks to all the reviewers, we're finally able to finish this fic. Dearest KagomeGirl21, Royale, Night's Song, Baby Tears, crossing-by, texuka eiri, M.Adrianna, Chido, yoshikochan, dogsruleW, thanks hon, you're all the best! Now, hope you enjoy this fic, though, yes... it's OOC and such)

Dearest Fuji Shusuke,

I miss you a lot.

As the passing of days reminding me of our separation and there's nothing I can do with it, I cannot stop myself from thinking about you.

I have received your letter three days ago. Sorry for the late review, I'm a little busy lately. With all the trainings and all – don't worry, you won't have to spank me since I never skip my training nor pass my medications – it almost seems impossible for me to find a break.

Thanks for your sweet letter. It helps me a lot. And of course you can call me Kunimitsu. But if I think about it… haven't you done that already?

I miss the club too. I hope you all my best for the upcoming match. Say… does Oishi get along well with his position? Judging by what he wrote in his letters, it seems like he still feels a little bit uneasy about it. Please help him. I know I'm such an ungrateful person, leaving my members in a crucial time like this. And moreover, to leave you alone. I'm sorry… will you forgive me, Shusuke?

How about the other regulars? Really, Shusuke, when I asked you to tell me everything that happened among the regular, I didn't mean for you to tell the gossips about them! Though it's quite surprising about Momoshiro and Echizen. Are you sure that they are really together?

Inui still gives you his usual tortures, I think. Has Kaidoh gained any new improvement yet? Kikumaru and Oishi seem to get along well you said, but does it influence their appearance? How about Taka-san? From what I've read in one of Inui's letters, it seems like he's a little bit depressed. And Momoshiro? And Echizen? Else than the news of they being together, is it any other news? Do I hope too much from Echizen? But I believe him and his ability. Surely, he'll become Seigaku's pillar of support. But first of all, I think he should change his manner.

And finally, Shusuke, how about yourself?

Do you miss me that bad until you could not focus your attention? And you still dare to call yourself a tensai? I'm disappointed in you… You should be able to do more than just that, Fuji Shusuke!

Just kidding… nothing serious… (imagines to see Fuji Black Mode being activated in the background).

Don't name your cacti like that! What's my resemblance to a cactus, anyway? Do you want to say that I'm short, green, and have thorns all over my body? And for your information, I hate pink. If you dare to write any letter for me with pink paper… well, you'll see… (smirks).

You passed out because of Inui juice (stares wide-eyed)? Well, that's a new thing for me. I don't know that there's still something that your body cannot resist. Inui surely has poured all his souls in that juice. Now, now, Shusuke, calm yourself. Of course I don't want one of the regulars' body to be chopped and dumped in the middle of nowhere.

But when I think about it… I've just realised something interesting. On the said day when you played bowling, I had a nightmare. Yes, I remember now, that night I could not sleep in peace. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling. It must be some empathy I got there. Even in the next morning I still could not get rid of the feeling. I should have known that there was a hidden meaning beneath my bad feeling that time.

Oh, and Shusuke, what do you mean by my condition, anyway?

I don't really have anything to tell. My life here is as plain as the steady tone of a clock. Yesterday I had a game of pool with some friends of mine. It was fun, but I remembered about you. If you were there, you would surely beat me without mercy.

Now, speaking about pool, why don't you just take your revenge with a simple game of pool? I know you're very good at it. But I will not tolerate anything that can cause any harm to human being. Remember that, Shusuke, you have promised me to be a good boy until I come back, have you?

I do think the name Aozu sounds familiar. I think it's the name of a certain music group, but I'm not sure. I'm not an expert in this area, you see…

By the way, how about your weekend? Did your little brother really come? Did you have a great weekend?

Sometimes your sadistic side terrified me, Shusuke. I know that you love your brother so much, but does that mean that you would torture – what's his name, anyway, the guy from your brother's school? –Mizuki, that's it! Does that mean that you would torture him forever? If that's the case, please do remind me never to cross anything with you, Shusuke.

It's summer already. The weather is getting hot. Be sure to wear some footwear if you're going out, Shusuke, or you'll get some heat blisters.

I had a walk yesterday and I found something interesting. Don't ask me what it is. The thing is supposed to be your surprise. I know you'll like it, though. All along, it's always you who keeps a secret, so now is my turn.

I also have some practises here. My instructor is… well, how do you put the word… she's kind of strange. I think she's quite depressed… I mean, I'm the one who's in rehabilitation here, but it seems she needs it better than me. If you come here, I'll introduce her to you.

Now, that makes me wondering. When do you intend to visit me? I know Germany is far away from Japan, and you don't have to run along the way! You cannot run across the sea, can you?

You know, Shusuke, I've just had a rather scary imagination. What do you think will happen if one of our club members found this letter? I'll not be able to maintain my standard as the cool stoic captain ever again, eh?

Shusuke, don't you even try to give our letters to anyone!

I know you've had that thing in your mind for a very long time. Just try… and you know what you will get after that (smiles mischievously).

I think I've written all the things I want to write. Besides, I can no longer keep my mind from speaking nonsense. It's almost midnight now. As I've said before, I have nearly no time during daytime, so the only time I can write a letter to you is before I go to sleep. I'm so tired, today is such a hard day. But I won't complain.

So, Shusuke, be a good boy until I come back, will you?

I'm still loving you, missing you, craving for you.

Yours, forever,

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

- the end –

(A/N : err… if you give us any feedback, we'll die in bliss… )


End file.
